


Last Straw

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: PoTS Stocking Exchange [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Oral Sex, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: He’d learned that, in times like these, Tony needed the reassurance that--whatever crazy idea he had, whatever ridiculous thing had just come out of his smart mouth--wasn’t the ’last straw’ that he had been bracing himself for since the very first time they came together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: PoTS Stocking Exchange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626244
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) avengersNewB  
> 2)Protective Steve Rogers, First kiss, Porn with lots and lots of feeling  
> 3) Steve and Tony share a bed in Clint's farm. That's it , that's the prompt :)  
> 4) Steve or Tony hurting each other on purpose, non-con, MCD, Not happy Ending, Cheating, child abuse, hurt children, sick fic, Dark characters like Cap Hydra, torture, graphic violence.

Tony was hiding. 

That was fine though, maybe they all needed a little bit of space after the explosive finale to what had actually been a very enjoyable party. Steve knew he did. As much as he wanted to keep the team close, within arms reach, he also knew that he was rattled and frayed. He needed to regroup and ground himself before his temper took off with him again. 

Steve sighed and dropped the last pieces of split wood into the already heaping pile. A quick glance to the house--Clint had a  _ house _ and a  _ family!-- _ told him that Fury had already returned from speaking with Tony. Idly dusting the wood dust off of his hands and shirt, Steve contemplated the situation. 

Tony was hiding. Which meant that he was likely tearing himself apart while simultaneously putting together arguments to  _ defend _ himself against whatever anyone came at him with. The longer he was left to stew with only his own mind for company the more damaging that internal monologue of his was likely to become.

That made Steve’s decision easier. With another speculative glance to the house, Steve turned the opposite direction and made his way to the barn. He found Tony seated on a bale of hay, crouched forward with his elbows on his knees and hands laced together. He was looking straight ahead,  _ through _ the tractor in front of him rather than at it, with a pained expression. He didn’t seem to have noticed Steve’s approach with as distant as his thoughts had travelled.

Steve carefully sat next to him, close enough for shoulders to brush and shifted to run a broad palm up and down the line of Tony’s spine. Tony’s posture tensed at the contact and then immediately drooped, his head falling to hang in front of him. They sat in silence for a long moment, the only sound between them being the soft scrape of Steve’s hand dragging over Tony’s shirt.

“This--I was trying to do a good thing,” Tony spoke finally, voice quiet and resigned. “This shouldn’t have happened.”

“I know,” Steve said softly. 

“No,” Tony frowned, raising his head again but still not looking at Steve. “No, you don’t get it. This  _ shouldn’t _ have happened. Yes, we were running tests but-but I’ve run  _ thousands _ of tests and not had things take a life of their own just on testing phase.”

“I  _ know, _ Tony,” Steve repeated. He sighed lowly, hand pausing mid-stroke in the center of Tony’s back. “Honestly, I don’t...I don’t know that you and Bruce really had all that much control of it either way.”

Tony’s frown twisted in confusion and he finally turned his head to meet Steve’s gaze, “What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure,” Steve answered with a frustrated frown. “You remember the whole thing on the Helicarrier, right? Before New York?”

“Of course,” Tony replied, brow arched at the ridiculousness of the question.

“Ah, right,” Steve felt himself flush slightly but pushed forward with his thought. “When we were all in the lab there, with the scepter. It was manipulating us, right? I mean, we were all already on edge but it was able to manipulate us enough, give us push enough, to make the whole thing spiral out of control.”

“So you’re saying that the scepter was manipulating Bruce and I again?” Tony clarified, brows high in disbelief. “Thanks for trying, Steve, but I don’t need magical manipulation to make stupid decisions.”

Steve huffed slightly in irritation, sliding his hand across Tony’s back to his waist and tugging him until he leaned in, pressed against Steve’s side. “I’m not saying that you were being a puppet or that it took control of you entirely, though we obviously know that it  _ is _ capable of doing that. I meant--I just meant that the scepter is clearly able to manipulate. It’s done it before. Obviously, you had scientific curiosity already, it wouldn’t take much to push that a little further.”

He paused and then winced slightly, “And...You’re an intelligent man, brilliant. But Ultron? Isn’t that still a bit beyond even your capabilities to create?”

“I want to be insulted,” Tony responded with a mock-glare. “But no, even with Bruce and I both working on it, it should have been months, at least, before we got through the tests and simulations. A  _ year _ before any sort of practical applications. This  _ shouldn’t have happened, _ Steve. I know that-that I’m  _ good _ at fucking things up but...but  _ this _ shouldn’t be one of those things.”

“I  _ know _ , Tony,” Steve stressed the words. “And I know I didn’t make it seem like that at first. I know I was hard on you.” Steve frowned, using the hand not wrapped around Tony’s side to nudge the man’s chin up until he met his eyes again. Steve had to know that his words were heard. “I am sorry for that, Tony. I-I  _ know _ this isn’t on you. Yes, you were playing with technology outside your understanding but I know that you’re smart about that kind of thing. You couldn’t have known.”

Tony sighed shakily but nodded once in acceptance of the apology while simultaneously shrugging it off, “You didn’t say anything that I--or any of the others, for that matter--weren’t already thinking.”

“We’ll fix this,” Steve promised. His arm tightened around him when Tony sighed quietly and let his head come to rest at the curve of Steve’s shoulder. They stayed that way, in a subdued but companionable silence for several long moments, just leaning into one another. Steve could almost feel the weight of defeat and exhaustion in the lines of Tony’s body against his, in the tension in his back under Steve’s arm. 

“Come on,” he urged softly, using the arm around Tony’s waist to guide him to his feet.

“What? Come where?” Tony asked, blinking blearily in confusion.

“The loft?” Steve said with a small smirk. “Laura did direct us both to use the space, right?”

“Oh, right,” Tony frowned again. “Kinda thought I’d end up using it on my own.”

Steve guided them towards the ladder that lead to what Laura had assured him was essentially a small, one room apartment in the loft of the barn. It wasn’t anything particularly special, a single room with a small sink and bathroom attached with water from the well. It didn’t need to be fancy, just a place to rest for the night. He sent Tony up the ladder ahead of him, a steadying hand at his waist, and followed slowly behind. 

Once they were in the room, rickety wooden door latched behind them, Steve guided Tony to sit on the small, standard bed. He knelt on the floor and removed Tony’s shoes and then his socks with well-practiced movements. Unlacing and kicking his own boots off with far less care, Steve moved to the other side of the bed and stretched out before snagging the back of Tony’s shirt and tugging him gently but insistently down next to him. Tony went with surprisingly little resistance and not a hint of his usual snark, curling into Steve’s body with his head on his chest.

Steve felt his heart clench at the uncharacteristically subdued reaction from a man who was usually so intense in everything he did. “Tony,” he urged quietly, tightening his arm around the man to get his attention. When Tony finally tipped his head back slightly to look up at him, Steve offered him a small smile. “It’s going to be okay. I love you and no crazy robot hellbent on global destruction changes that.” Tony swallowed heavily and his eyes clenched closed against the words, his fingers curling tightly into Steve’s shirt. Steve just held him closer when he felt the deep, shuddering breath against his chest.

With a gentle nudge, Steve tipped Tony’s chin up once again, leaning forward to press a sweet kiss to his lips. Unlike than the subdued and complacent responses that Steve had gotten up until that point, Tony seemed to sink into the affection immediately. Steve kept the pace slow and even. When Tony pliantly parted his lips, Steve lifted his opposite hand to frame his jaw, tilting his head ever so slightly before licking into his mouth with patient but confident swipes of his tongue against Tony’s. 

Tony’s hand released its hold on Steve’s t-shirt and buried under the fabric instead, fingertips tracing smooth skin and muscle. A low groan worked out of Steve when warm hands stroked up followed by the slow scratch of blunt nails dragging down his chest. Tony pressed closer into the side of his body, fervently swallowing the sound before it escaped. Steve felt the nip of Tony’s teeth on his lower lip, he let slip some of the firm control he had been maintaining on keeping the kiss affectionate and sweet. 

Mindful of the smaller bed than what they were used to, Steve rolled them in a single smooth movement until Tony was sprawled on his back with Steve braced on one forearm stretched out over him. Tony, being used to the way Steve moved and used his body, automatically shifted as they rolled, lifting and bending his knees until Steve was settled between them, bracketed by his thighs. 

Steve didn’t think that he would ever get used to the way they moved together, the seamless way their bodies just seemed to  _ fit  _ together.

The longer they kissed, the more firmly Steve rocked their hips together in that familiar rhythm, the more that terrible tension from the current events became replaced with a tension of a different sort. Tony’s fingers dug into his hips, tugging and pulling them closer together with heated urgency only to release a moment later to scramble and shove at Steve’s shirt. Steve lifted enough to pull it over his head and tugged Tony’s off just as quickly. Before he could resettle against him, Tony’s hands pressed flat against his chest to stop him and quickly dropped to fight with first Steve’s and then his own belt buckles.

There was an urgency in his movements that caught Steve’s attention, a different sort of urgency and desperation than they usually did. Steve frowned slightly and covered Tony’s hand with his own, stopping him before those clever fingers dove beneath the waistband of Steve’s jeans. Tony’s eyes were wide when they snapped back up to meet Steve’s.

“Easy, sweetheart,” Steve murmured, leaning down to ghost the words against his lips. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

“Steve, I-I need to…” his expression twisted off into desperate frustration at his inability to explain.

“I know,” Steve responded, catching his lips in a brief kiss. “I know, Tony.” Because he did. He’d learned that, in times like these, Tony needed the reassurance that--whatever crazy idea he had, whatever ridiculous thing had just come out of his smart mouth--wasn’t the ’last straw’ that he had been bracing himself for since the very first time they came together. That this whole nightmare wasn’t going to be what drove Steve to walk away. Steve wasn’t sure if there was anything that would be able to accomplish that, at this point. Steve hoped that one day those reassurances wouldn’t be necessary. That Tony would come to trust  _ them. _

But in that particular moment, Tony was so tired and defeated and scared. He might never voice that himself, but that too Steve knew. He didn’t need to be told, didn’t need to hear it like some sort of confession. Instead, he swept forward, pinning Tony’s hands between their bodies, and kissed him deeply. Telling him with lips and tongue and touch what he wouldn’t believe when spoken with words. Kissed him until he managed to coax a shuddering sigh from the man beneath him and some of the desperate tension drifted from his body. 

This time the slow rocking of their bodies matched the pace of their kisses, no longer tinted with the fearful urgency from before. This time, when Tony went for his pants, Steve didn’t stop him, only shifted away enough to let the coarse denim and underwear be pushed over his hips. Tony’s hands and feet working to push them down and off. Once he was bare, Steve shifted his lips from Tony’s, slowly working down the sensitive skin of his throat to nip at his collar bone, soothing the sting with swipe of his tongue before continuing to descend.

He made a point to pay special attention to each of those sweet spots that he had discovered over their time together, drawing uneven breaths and soft groans as he went. Teasing licks and laves over sensitive nipples. Open mouthed kisses and nips at that spot over his ribs on the left side. He hooked his fingers in the waistbands of pants and briefs carefully tugging them down as he worked his way lower over Tony’s body. Tony’s fingers stroked through and clung to his short hair when Steve kissed and nipped over his belly, suckled a mark into the taut skin over his hip bone as he worked Tony’s pants off of his feet and dropping them out of the way.

Steve nuzzled into the crease of Tony’s hip, broad palms sliding back up his legs as he stretched out between them on his stomach. His hands curled around Tony’s hips and without seeing any need to tease, took Tony’s length into his mouth, swiping his tongue over the head before sinking down onto it as far as he could go. Tony cried out, his hands back in Steve’s hair, clenching tightly at the strands. 

As he had with the journey down Tony’s body, Steve pulled on every little thing he in his memory that Tony enjoyed and put it into use then. He made himself relax and let Tony sink further into his throat, swallowing around the length. One hand cupped Tony’s balls, rolling and teasing and pulling gently as his mouth and throat worked around his cock. His other hand dropped to slip beneath him, taking his own cock in hand and groaning at the contact, the reverberations in his throat drawing a breathless moan from Tony. 

When his hand shifted to let the pad of his thumb drag across the soft skin behind Tony’s balls, Tony’s cried out and his hips thrust upwards into Steve’s mouth at the stimulation, his fingers tightening in Steve’s hair

“Steve, Steve,” he panted, his fingers clenching until Steve stilled his head, letting Tony set the pace with his urgent thrusts. “Oh, oh god,” Tony groaned, body tensing and thighs shaking on either side of Steve.

Steve would have grinned at the familiar signs of Tony so close to the edge had he not been otherwise occupied. Instead, he held his head still and relaxed, letting Tony take what he needed. His thumb continued to offer stimulation over his perineum and tested over the sensitive skin of his balls. Suddenly, Tony’s body tensed beneath him and Tony pressed as deeply as he could get, holding his grip on Steve’s hair tightly as his orgasm washed over him with a cry that was nearly a sob. Steve swallowed around his cock, taking down everything that Tony had to give him. 

Slowly, Tony loosened his hold on his hair and sank heavily back onto the bed. Steve pulled off of his cock, gently licking it clean before pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s abdomen. He retraced his previous path back up Tony’s body, kissing sensitive skin soothingly until he reached his lips once again. Tony met the affection with a pleased sigh, work-rough hands sliding down Steve’s sides, the right one drifting in to wrap firmly around Steve’s aching cock, stroking in the confident, sure way that Tony seemed to always know. 

Tony nudged him back from the kiss to watch his face as his thumb swiped over the head and pulled a groan from Steve. “God, you’re gorgeous like this,” he said softly. “So fucking gorgeous.” Steve trembled above him, his hips automatically rocking into each of Tony’s strokes. “What would I do if I lost this, huh? Not being able to see you like this anymore?”

Steve shook his head, even as his eyes fell closed against the nearly overwhelming sensation. “Not--oh god, Tony--Not gonna happen. Love you,” he managed between panting breaths. Despite how close to the edge he had already been, just from kissing and touching and tasting Tony, he still couldn’t help but be a little surprised when his orgasm slammed into him, pushing him over and under and inside out all at the same time. His body curled over Tony’s, forehead pressed into the curve of his neck and shoulder, hips jerking as his release tore through him. 

He had the presence of mind, at least, to tilt to the side before he dropped, ensuring that he landed on the bed beside Tony rather than on top of him. Tony followed the unsteady movements easily, returning to his previous spot pressed into Steve’s side with his head on Steve’s heaving chest.

“I love you too,” Tony said quietly, lips pressed into the sweat-slick skin of Steve’s chest. “That’s what makes all of this so...so damned terrifying.”

Steve curled his arm snuggly around Tony’s back and buried his nose into unruly dark curls. “I know,” he replied. “I’ll keep proving it to you as long as I need to, Tony.”

Tony tilted his head up and Steve met him easily for another long and languid but so very telling kiss. “I’ll fix this, Steve,” Tony promised when they broke.

“ _ We’ll _ fix it, Tony,” Steve corrected. “We’ll fix it together.”

Tony quirked a small smile, the first genuine one that Steve seen since Ultron appeared and everything went to hell. The sight of it made something sharp release in his chest. Tony would be okay. “Alright, you win. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's thoughts about Tony and Bruce not really being entirely responsible for Ultron was based on this interesting **[Tumblr](https://alwaysabrighterdarkness.tumblr.com/post/190301182405/tony-didnt-create-ultron)** conversation.


End file.
